


[Podfic] of April Fools

by IamJohnLocked4avclub (IamJohnLocked4life)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: April Fools' Day, Fluff, Gift Work, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sherlock Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamJohnLocked4life/pseuds/IamJohnLocked4avclub
Summary: Recorded for tumblr'sSherlock Challenge: April Fools





	[Podfic] of April Fools

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [April Fools](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10565433) by [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie). 



[Podfic](https://soundcloud.com/iamjohnlocked4life/april-fools-by-chriscalledmesweetie) of April Fools by ChrisCalledMeSweetie. 

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to me on [tumblr](http://iamjohnlocked4life.tumblr.com/), I love to chat!


End file.
